Breaking Down
by Healer Kira
Summary: Luigi has been kidnapped by Hammer Bros. He is bound and blindfolded, with no idea where he is. What will happen to hIm? Will he be able to persevere? Read and find out! Mentions of rape, torture, but nothing specific.


Breaking down

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoO

He was so tired. Pain was shooting up his spine, darting across his chest- it shot all over his body, overwhelming his senses with every movement. Ever since they had arrived at God know where, the kicks, the blows, the-the _violations_-

When were they finally going to tire of him?

One of the Hammer Bros kicked his side with a spiked boot, and he half groaned, half screamed, not having enough energy to yell anymore. Tears had long soaked the blindfold that was so tightly tied around his eyes, and a trickles of wet ran down between his bare thighs. Luigi whimpered.

_Please._ He prayed silently. _Just please, leave me alone… _

_Or kill me so I won't have to suffer anymore._

"Oi, Jim! Are you finished with him yet? The hotdogs are getting cold, so hurry up will ya?"

"But Al…" the bro whined.

"No buts! We can have him again in the morning; now come on and eat, or you won't be getting anything!"

Jim kicked his side again, getting Luigi to emit a yelp before walking to the campfire a few meters away. The prisoner visibly relaxed as the hammer bro walked away; his whole body sagged with relief. Al noticed almost immediately.

"I wouldn't be so relieved Greenie, out here in the middle of nowhere, there's no one to hear you scream. "He chuckled darkly.

"Lord Bowser won't be expecting us back for a while, so we have plenty of time to do what we wish…"

"M-Mario will f-find me!" Luigi stuttered bravely.

The Hammer Bros laughed in unison, creating a chilling effect that made Luigi flinch.

"You really think your stupid brother will find you?" the bro named Jim asked, grinning.

"You really think he'll even try?" the turtle laughed again. " Of course not. In fact, he's probably happy to get rid of a worthless burden like you!"

"B-b-but-"

"But what? Oh, I'm his brother, and he loves me! Mario will find me no matter what!" Jim snorted.

"Please! He hates you! All you do is get into trouble, and you can never do anything right! Why would he try to save a stupid, pathetic weakling like you?"

Luigi fell silent. It was true, he was always a burden during adventures, and he could never seem to do anything right. His clumsiness constantly seemed to get them into trouble, Mario always ended up having to save him. He couldn't even defeat a pair of Hammer bros on his own! Tears came to Luigi's eyes, once again wetting the drying cloth. They were right; why would Mario bother saving a pathetic burden like him?

The pair returned to their meal, eagerly chomping down on the food. Luigi half wished they would give him something to eat, but also hoped they wouldn't- the cruel koopas would most likely make him do something humiliating before allowing him food. As the hours passed, Luigi started to relax. It was late; he could tell that much, and they most likely wouldn't start the torture until morning. He was safe, for now. With that thought, the exhausted man fell into a light sleep, confident that he would be able to sleep in peace.

However, his peace was soon to be shattered.

Unknown to the weary prisoner, he and his captors were in Boo Woods, a forest inhabited with what its name implied-Boos. Hungry Boos, looking for poor souls to torment.

It was not going to be a pleasant night.

OoOoOoO

_Lick. Slurp._

Luigi squirmed slightly in his sleep.

_Lick. Slurp. Lick. Slurp._

Luigi was awake now, a cold stab of fear in the pit of his stomach. Were they back to torture him again? He felt something soft, cold and wet slowly dragging itself against his lower back before slurping, and starting again at the same spot. Was something…LICKING HIM!?

"Gah!" Luigi immediately jumped- or rather, rolled away from the tongue, disgusted and scared. What the hell-

"Hahahaha!"

Luigi froze. He knew that laugh… A boo? So that meant he was probably in Boo Woods, judging from the rough ground he was laying on. At least now he knew where he was.

_Lick. Lick. Slurp. Lick. Lick. Slurp. _

There was two of them now, both licking at his back. He could feel their small, translucent stub-hands moving on his body, making him shiver. Luigi squirmed, trying to move away, but it seemed as though he was paralyzed; he could barely even breathe, although Luigi could feel everything. In fact, his senses seemed to be magnified; he could feel the two boo's** taste buds.**

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

Luigi felt the blood drain from his face. Please, **please**, don't let there be more of them. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand it.

His silent plea went unheeded.

_Lick. Slurp. Lick. Slurp. Lick. Slurp. Lick. Slurp. Lick. Slurp. Lick. Slurp. Lick. Slurp. Lick. Slurp._

There were too many to count, licking him all over, his stomach, back, face, hair… Luigi wanted to scream, but he was still paralyzed, all his vocal chords could manage was a strangled whimper, but that drew no one to help.

All through the night, Luigi suffered in silence, tears frequently escaping as he was violated by the creatures. When the sun came up, he never thought he could ever be as happy as he was as one by one the boos disappeared with a hiss, hit by the faint sun light beaming through the trees. As the sunlight danced across his skin, the chilling effects of the paralyzation abruptly disappeared, filling Luigi with happiness. He could move! However, the sunlight could not take away the cold and dirty feeling he felt. The man curled into a wet, shivering ball, yet, a smile remained on his face. The night was over! The day had come! Most important of all, the boos were gone!

His joy brusquely plummeted to realization and fear as he heard one of the Hammer bros get up and start the campfire. Luigi's smile slipped off his face, and he felt like crying again. _Why, oh why do I have to be in this situation?_

The koopa shuffled around. Soon, the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air, making Luigi's stomach grumble. He hadn't ate since the day he'd been captured.

"Food…?" one of the bros, (the one still half-asleep, he presumed) moaned, and the other chuckled. "Yep, food, ya better get up before I eat it all, ya great lump."

There was immediately a loud scuffling sound, and seconds later chomping. The first hammer bro laughed again. "Well someone's eager to eat I see."

It seemed like no time at all before footsteps were making their way towards him. Luigi whimpered and curled into a tighter ball. _No, not this, not after the boos…_

"Hey Jim!" "What?!" "Did you remember to take care of our new toy last night?" "…What'd ya mean?" "Come and see!"

A second pair of footsteps came towards him and laughed, nudging the bound man with his boot. 'Well look at this! Seem like the boos got him." The two moved a little closer. Luigi shuddered, whimpering.

"How about a little warm up before breakfast?" one asked.

_No ,no, …_

The other didn't answer, but instead forced his pants down.

Luigi broke that day.

The pain, the rape, and the thought that no one would come - it was too much. He simply gave up. He just didn't care anymore. What was the point? He was nothing but a thing to be used again and again.

Luigi broke that day.

OoOoOoO

_So what do you think? _

_Edit:7\24\13  
Everything in this is _so _cliché. BUT I REGRET NOTHING!_


End file.
